Chasing Love
by Seo Hyunee
Summary: Julius Monrey is the cool and popular kid at his school. He doesn't care much for girls who try to flirt with him until a new, pretty teacher arrives. She's different from other girls, not to mention four years older! A boy and woman's love...
1. Chapter 1

**Seo Hyun here! I died… literally… exams were so difficult… my brain just deflated and I passed out! xD Well, I missed fan fiction so much! I'm lazy to update… I came up with so many new stories during exam week! I put the list on my bio. The summaries will come out later and I probably won't be publishing until next week or so. But here's a new fanfic I really want to write about! Enjoy! (P.S. It's like… 1 a.m in the morning… I couldn't contain my excitement)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

* * *

_Summary: Julius Monrey is one of the popular kids at school and has a cool, quiet attitude. His father is the owner of one of the biggest companies in Heart Country and I forgot to mention, Julius is HOT! So are his good friends, Gray, Nightmare, and Peter! But, at school he has no interest in any of the girls who flirt with him until a new young teacher comes in. She's different from all the other girls at school, especially the four year age gap! A boy and woman's love…_

Chapter One: She's Awfully Pretty

A group of girls sighed and swooned at the pretty boys walking down Heartland Academy's hallways. Another day, another girl! Nightmare winked at one of the girls who passed out at just eye contact. His silver hair glittered and glowed with popularity as Gray shook his head. Gray kept a plain face which caused even more girls to fall for him. He was taller than most boys and had lean muscles. Peter scoffed and repositioned his stylish black glasses. Many of the girls fell for his smart looks and his snowy white hair. But, the one guy that almost every girl wanted to touch and meet was Julius Monrey, son and heir to Monrey, Co.

Julius was young, eighteen and finally a senior along with Gray. Nightmare and Peter were in their second year, but most likely, they would skip a grade by second semester. Anyways, Julius had dark navy hair that gave him a cool look and his well-built body made him desirable by almost all girls. Even some of the teachers in their mid-thirties (and single) couldn't help staring at him. In other words, by the time he gets out of high school and into college, he would be Heart Country's number one eligible bachelor.

But of course with good looks must come with a good personality, right? WRONG! Julius was distant and often cold to girls who tried to flirt with him. The only people he liked and talked to were his three good friends and a few other guys, but that was about it. He was a god and untouchable by all female populations. It was the first day of class and Julius finally arrived with Gray to his class.

"I wonder where the teacher is," commented Gray. Usually the teacher would be in homeroom by now.

"It doesn't really matter. As long as the class stays in order," mumbled Julius. The class was fairly clam and light chatter filled the room.

"Hey, come one Julius! Smile! It's the first day of school."

"I don't care. Nothing is really interesting." The classroom door opened and a small and petite girl walked in.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" said the brunette. She had stunning teal eyes and a pretty smile on her face.

"But the teacher isn't here yet," said one girl with a ponytail. The brunette laughed. Her laugh even matched her smiled. Many of the guys were ogling her before she cleared her throat.

"I am the teacher. My name is Alice Liddell and I am your new homeroom teacher," said Alice. "You may call me Ms. Alice. I don't like Ms. Liddell; it sounds like my mother's."

Several boys hooted and whistled while the girls squealed and giggled in delight. It was rare to get a teacher so pretty and young. The youngest teacher in their school was around their mid-thirties.

"Now, please take out your summer materials. Yes, I know you guys had homework, now pass them to the front." Alice pulled her waist-long hair into a messy, yet elegant bun, put on dark-green glasses, and smiled. "Let's start class."

Alice started out with literature and was actually good. As she was talking mid-length through her lecture, a boy raised his hand. "Yes, Will?"

The blonde haired boy, Will, blushed a bit. "Ms. Alice, do you mind telling what age you are?"

A few girls giggled while some of Will's friends slapped him on the back. "I don't mind! I know I look like your age, but actually, I'm 22 years old!"

"Whoa, 22 years old," murmured Gray. "What do you think Julius?"

Julius stared at Alice with awe. Something about her attracted him, but he didn't want to admit that she was beautiful or anything. Just above average from the other girls at the school.

Gray raised his hand and asked Alice another question. "When did you graduate? I thought you couldn't get a teaching license until you were 26 years old."

"Ah good question! I skipped two grades and basically graduated at 17 years old while getting a degree by 20 and then finishing my teacher's licensing by 22."

"She's so smart!" said Eri, a girl sitting in front of Julius. Julius scoffed a bit, slightly doubting her abilities.

"Are there any more questions class?" Everyone shook their heads. "Good, now let's continue with similes and metaphors in this passage."

The day breezed by and Alice Liddell was the talk of the school. Every guy from the class expressed their "love" for Alice and her beauty while every girl admired her beauty and wished to be like her.

"What's the big deal?" said Julius. He ate the lunch table with Gray, Nightmare, and Peter. "I mean, she's just a person."

"Wow Julius," said Peter. He had heart shaped eyes. "She's wonderful! When I first laid eyes on her, she—"

"We don't need to know," interrupted Nightmare. Gray and Julius smirked as Peter frowned and gave a playful punch to Nightmare's arm.

"I'm serious! She's amazing! Did you know, her father is the owner of the Micro Pro? That's a billion dollar industry!" exclaimed Peter.

Julius's eyes widened. _Hmm… I remember father talking about the Liddells. I wonder what she's doing here…_

"Never mind that! Let's at least try to talk to her face to face! Apparently she's been avoiding all the students," said Gray.

"Why would she?" asked Nightmare.

"It's obvious," muttered Julius. "To avoid perverted guys like us." Peter fumed. "We're not! We just want to talk!"

"Well, you can talk to her after Math when she comes back for announcements," said Nightmare. "Now, let's go! We have history next!"

All of them groaned except for Julius who was in deep thought. "Oh, forgot my notebook. I'll be back."

Gray waved to Julius before he split to the other hallway. "Excuse me," said Julius as he opened the door. He opened his eyes and found the new teacher sleeping on the desk. It seems like this was her free block. "What's so good about her?"

Something overcame Julius and he walked towards the young woman. Her hair, still in a bun, slightly came down with hair framing her face. She was petite and looked like she was in high school herself. Only her skirt and blouse was the only thing made her seem mature.

He was about to reach for her hair and push it back when she opened her eyes. "Julius?" She was startled and sat up. Julius felt a blush creep onto his face as he backed away. "Oh, Ms. Alice. I'm sorry to disturb you. I was just getting my notebook."

"Oh that's fine!" said Alice smiling. "I'm just a bit embarrassed that you saw me sleeping." She stood up, not even close to five foot five. She was shorter than Julius who was about six foot one. "Well, get to class! You're going to be late!" She shooed out Julius and waved him goodbye.

"I still wanted to talk," mumbled Julius. He still felt the blush on his cheeks. Never in any way has a girl, or actually woman, affected his feelings. Gray found him and quickly dragged him to class. "Hurry up Julius! You don't want to tarnish your perfect attendance," winked Gray. Julius was shaken out of his dreamland and he scowled. "Whatever." A few girls stared at Julius and smiled, but he paid no attention to them.

Ms. Alice was on his mind.

* * *

**Ohhh! xD I finished this morning... I fell asleep before finishing! So, how is it? Do you guys like it? It was on my mind at the moment, but I'll be updating the other stories next week when exams officially end. I also have new stories posted on my bio (just the titles). Any suggestions? Comments?**

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maybe I should start looking at different pairings… I like Julius too much hahaha xD Enjoy this chapter of Chasing Love! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice!**

* * *

Chapter Two: Bonds as a Student and Teacher

Ever since Alice came to Heartland Academy, every student in her class has strived to do better. Apparently after having a few a school days with her, each of her students found out she's a tough grader. But, that didn't stop the students from admiring or having crushes on her. She taught well and many students appreciated the tutoring she offered after class, especially the guys. It was too bad so many guys and girls came afterschool that she was never alone.

* * *

One late afternoon, Julius was coming back from a student council meeting. "Gray, you can go first, I just need to pick up a few things from the classroom," said Julius. Gray nodded his head. "Sure, see you tomorrow."

Julius went to the classroom and was surprised. It was completely empty. Usually there were a bunch of students who stayed after school for Alice's tutoring sessions. Julius picked up his school bag and notebook. Just as he did that, from the corner of his eye, he saw Alice sitting in the empty school courtyard.

"I wonder what she's doing there by herself…" muttered Julius. He kept looking back at her. Her same dress up for school and messy bun… especially her hair… it intrigued Julius for no apparent reason. Soon, Julius found himself walking to the courtyard. He walked slowly behind from her and was about to reach out to her, but Alice turned around.

"Woah!" Alice was startled and she almost fell off the bench. "Ah! I'm sorry," Julius grabbed her arm before she could fall all the way to the ground. Alice used his hand to pull herself right back up. "No, I'm sorry Julius haha, I was being clumsy again," said Alice. She gave him the same warm smile she gave to every student. It bothered Julius so much.

"Here, take a seat, unless you're leaving right now?" offered Alice. Julius, trying to keep his cool took up her offer and sat next to her, keeping a gap between them. Alice sat on one end of the bench, while Julius sat at the other.

It was almost five minutes before Alice spoke up. "So what did you stay after for Julius?" asked Alice.

"Student council," replied Julius. "Was it… fun?" asked Alice.

"Somewhat."

"Who's in student council?"

"Me, Gray, Nightmare, the twins, and Vivaldi."

"The twins?"

"Oh they're first years, Dee and Dum Tweedle."

"Oh, I see…" Their conversation was a bit dry and Alice wasn't sure how to approach or talk to Julius. And of course, it would be rude if she asked him to leave, but it didn't seem that way. It seemed like he wanted to stay and talk to her, but didn't know how to.

"Um, sensei…" started Julius. "Just Ms. Alice is fine," smiled Alice. Julius gave a weak smile and sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Alice. Although this was the first time Julius really talked to Alice just one-on-one, she felt safe and trustworthy, not exactly like his best friends or family.

"I don't know what I'm doing anymore," stated Julius. "What do you mean?" asked Alice, hoping he would elaborate on his problem.

"I mean, my father is expected the highest of me and I'm already doing that, but he wants me to focus only on the company after I graduate from this academy and college," said Julius. "I… I don't want to take over the company, to be honest."

Alice relaxed. She thought he was being bullied. (A/N: Yeah right Alice, he's Mr. Popular hahaha) "I see… so your father is already expecting you to take over?"

Julius nodded his head.

"Well… if you didn't want to take over the company, what would you want to do then?" asked Alice.

Julius never thought about it. He just wanted to escape from his family, to be free. "I… I can't answer that… " Alice blushed, which confused Julius. "Oh, I didn't mean to ask so much," apologized Alice. Julius waved his hands. "Ah, no it's not that! I just don't know what I would want to do, that's all." Julius cleared things up. Alice sighed and smiled. "Oh, for a moment I thought you didn't want to open up to me." Julius felt somewhat happy.

The warning bell chimed throughout the school building and grounds. It was almost a quarter to six. Usually by this time everyone should be out of the building. "Well, I guess it's time to go," said Alice. She picked up her bag and started getting up.

"Julius, aren't you leaving also?"

"Oh, yeah," Julius was still in a daze and followed Alice out of the gates.

"Say, are you busy tonight?" asked Alice. Julius looked down at her, she was really short compared to him. "Um, not really."

"I know it sounds strange, but since we're out of school, do you want to eat out tonight?" asked Alice. She smiled at him. Julius was already this close to falling for her and it hasn't even been one semester yet. Alice was not only easy to talk to, but kind. She noticed how down he felt when the bell rang. He didn't want to go home yet. "Sure, but where do you want to eat?" asked Julius.

"How about a ramen shop? I know a good one nearby the school!" Alice was all giddy and started acting like a little kid. Julius couldn't help but smile at his teacher. She released her bun and her hair flowed freely into the wind. "Hurry up, or else we might not have seats by the time we get there!"

* * *

Julius followed after her and the two shared a nice meal.

Ever since that day, Julius would come late afterschool and sit next to Alice on that same bench. The gap between them closed, unlike that first day they talked with each other. Now, they were sitting shoulder to shoulder.

As for conversations, they would talk about the most random things or just talk about his home life. He never asked so much about her life, but it was more like she avoided his questions.

Luckily, students didn't notice their closer relationship because Alice showed kindness to everyone. But her kindness towards Julius was a lot more special. Gray already noticed this when Julius would leave student council meetings in a hurry.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Gray. Julius walked away. "Nowhere, leave me alone," said Julius. Julius made Gray suspicious. Gray decided to follow Julius and he saw him talking to Alice.

They were really close and another strange thing that shocked Gray was that Julius was smiling. "Now when did this happen Julius?" murmured Gray. He left them alone and went home.

One day, Julius went to the same bench, but Alice wasn't there. "Maybe she went home," said Julius. He was talking to himself and wondered what happened to her.

Alice also wasn't in school.

* * *

"Aww, I'm tired of having this substitute teacher," complained this one girl.

"Me too! She's old and cranky!" teased another girl.

"I wish Ms. Alice, was here," said another boy. All the students were complaining about Alice's disappearance. She's been gone for about a week and finally, she came back the following week.

"Ms. Alice!" All the students rushed up to her as she entered the classroom. "I'm here—" But before Alice could say anything else, students gave her hugs and shouted her name. Alice giggled and smiled.

"I was just gone for a week! Now, please get back to your seats," said Alice. Everyone obeyed, but chatter filled the classroom air.

Suddenly, the same boy who raised his hand on the first day, Will, asked a question. "If it's okay with you, where did you go Ms. Alice?"

All the students followed in suit. Julius just kept his head down, while Gray flipped through a textbook. Nightmare and Peter were actually in their class. They managed to skip a grade before second semester.

"Well, students, I actually got engaged!" Alice smiled and showed off her sparkling ring. It was a simple design which suited her perfectly.

"Engaged?!" All the students were either excited or disappointed. But either way, the class was lively.

* * *

**Already? And it's only chapter two? Hahaha, don't worry this will be a pretty long fanfiction... maybe :) hehehe Maybe around 20 chapters. (I don't know, I don't really like dragging out stories when they don't need to be...) So who's the lucky guy engaged to Ms. Alice? **

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**

**~Seo Hyunee**


End file.
